Naruto's growing stages
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: A bunch of drabbles collected and put into one sotry about Naruto's birth and childhood. Some swearing.


**Hey everyone, This is the Un-wanted Angel with story requests. I couldn't do one story with them all, so I did a drabble :3 Enjoy. **

**Title: Naruto's growing stages. **

**Summary: Drabbles of story requests all fit into one big story. **

* * *

_He's so beautiful._

"What's up?" A loud and cheery voice called from behind the new father, startling the new born who was suckling on a bottle of milk, was now crying angering the father as he glared at his old Sensei.

"Jiriaya" He hissed.

"My bad, I didn't think the kid was sleepin' I came to check on you and Kushina." He smiled, apologizing. Minato smirked, he couldnt' stay mad at his ex-teacher. After calming down the infant, and making sure he was content and calm he offered the rubber nipple of the bottle back to the babe, who took it willingly.

"I'm fine. The fox is now sealed within Naruto..." Minato spoke that part sadly. "I'll be fine-"

"Says the guy in the hospital bed." Jiriaya folded his arms together and Minato sighed, he indeed was in the hospital bed, recovering from what was a near-death experience. Currently he was feeding Naruto his bottle of milk, since his mother was currently in no state to feed him. she was laying next to him in the other bed, resting for exaustion and enduring much needed rest. He smiled, his wife was so brave and strong, just as she had always been. But tonight, tonight was different, she showed him the true feelings and reactions only a mother could show. Making her, in his mind, the perfect mother. Although he couldn't speak for Naruto, but he was sure Naruto agreed.

"Rather me, than my son." He smiled.

"Well, I best leave you both alone, I just wanted to check on you." The perverted-sage smiled.

"Thank you." Minato smiled back. He went back to watching his son suckle on the bottle, he was fasinated. Someone so small fit perfectly in his arms. He smiled with un-conditional love and pride. His son looked a lot like him he was sure, but taking his index finger (one of his five fingers that wasn't broken) he traced the baby's chin and cheeks. Giggling when Naruto smiled. He imagined he was quite a sight, one broken leg, two broken ribs, a cast on one arm and a broken hand, yet he had the strenght to feed his baby. He wasn't going to let a nurse feed his child, for some reason, **he **wanted to do it. He wanted to be there for his son. Kushina showed no sign of waking up soon, not that he didn't like that, but he wanted some time with just his son and himself.

"You'll be a fine Shinobi when you grow up" He smirked. "Maybe enven Hokage one day. Would you like that? take Daddy's place and take care of this village? "

Naruto although only a few hours old couldn't understand a word this man said, but his voice soothed him.

"Daddy's the most important man in the whole village...but you and Mommy and all that matter to me now." He cooed. "You both, are my life."

Naruto stopped feeding from the bottle and with a shaking opinoon, started to open his eyes. Minato's stare was unbelieveable. It was like staring into a mirror. His wife's eyes with his color, her round chin and cheekbones, Minato could see his hair line starting to form on the baby's head and Naruto was simply adorable. Making a beautiful baby. He smiled.

"I guess it's a little late, but welcome to the world, my son..." Minato whispered as the baby started to softly kiss and suckle on his father's finger.

* * *

*2 years later*

"Mama!" a loud cry came from the toddler's room. Kushina Uzumaki groaned, her two year old son was up again. Loud as ever. Kushina loved her boy with all her heart, but as of late, Naruto hadn't been sleeping properly. Kushina staggered to the crying toddler's room. Since Naruto couldn't fall asleep, NO ONE would fall asleep. The toddler would cry at all morning and cry even louder during the hours of the night. Kushina was lucky if she had gotten Naruto to fall asleep and stay asleep for an hour; currently her record was one hour and forty-five minutes. Naruto at the moment was wailing in the crib, his face a deep red and reaching up for his mother.

Kushina picked up the crying child. Naruto's face was trinkled with tears and his head was hot. Kushina had undressed him and re-dressed him into somthing cooler, but Naruto still continued to cry.

"Naruto, baby, what's wrong?" Kushina asked. For the past few weeks Naruto's sleeping was changed dramatically and so was his eating habbits. Naruto was still too skinny for Kushina's liking. She had continued to breast-feed him, but Naruto wouldn't drink any. He would barly finish a fourth of what was on his plate at dinner, lunch and breakfast; he wasn't the least bit hyper, (which Kushina found odd, her little baby was once full of energy) or go outside. He wanted to stay "inside" and "be away from the hot" as he put it. Kushina thought that maybe Naruto had been running a temprature and was sick, but Naruto always came back a normal temprature. Nothing too warm.

Naruto hadn't answered Kushina, he only cried more. After twenty minutes, Kushina snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. She was tired, angry, frustrated, and upset. She had packed a bag with Naruto's nessacery needs and his coat, (while Naruto sat in his crib, crying loudly) and made a quick appointment with Naruto's pedatrition, Tsunade. She also wrote a small note explaning to Minato, her husband, that she had gone and taken Naruto to the doctor's. While waiting, Naruto's cries had calmed down, but he loudly wimpered and said "everything hurted" and "I wanna' go home." or even as terrifying as "the light hurts, mama.". Tsunade had been Naruto's doctor since before he was born and she had helped deliver Naruto. From what Kushina told her, it sounded almost like-

"Insomnia and a slight colic." She replied.

Kushina gasped.

"I'm guessing from the lack of food, but I'm also going to guess he hasn't been eating correctly, am I right?" She asked. Kushina nodded, telling Tsunade how Naruto would refuse to eat. He would barley eat normal food and wouldn't suckle for breastmilk. It worried her. Tsunade explained to Kushina to not time her feedings for Naruto. To let Naruto eat how long he needs to. And since he's two years old, to swaddle him in a blanket at all times. Naruto's crying should simmer down (and as if on que, Naruto started bawling in the room) and he should be able to sleep at night. Kushina had taken the advice and so far- it really...did not...work.

Naruto complained about "pains" and "it hurted" He had managed to drink a few ounces before crying once again. Kushina and Minato guessed it was the Kyuubi. Kushina didn't remember it well, but she guessed that she went threw the same thing as a small child. One night Naruto had endlessly cried and cried. Kushina just sat in the rocker, telling her little crying one, stories, prayers and songs. She guessed she had broken Kyuubi's anger and Naruto fell asleep. After a few weeks, Naruto's colic had left and he would peacefully sleep at night. Kushina had stopped breastfeeding once Naruto hit two-and-a-half. But Naruto hadn't mind that much. As long as he was still given his sippy cup and pacifier then he was content.

"love you, mama" He wimpered as he started to fall to sleep.

She smiled, tucking him in.

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

*Six months later*

Minato Namikaze was always busy, with being Hokage of Kohona, and the Leaf village's Yellow Flash, he had his hands full all the time. And I mean all the time. Sometimes he'd be in his office all night and only come home for a few hours only to leave early the next morning. And when this happened, he couldn't help but forget what day it was. Well, this had it's drawbacks and he wouldn't realize this until late tonight when he stepped into his house.

"I'm home." He replied in a soft voice. He looked up, his wife with her arms crossed was starring him down. He raised an eyebrow. Had somthing happened? He walked over to his wife and went to speak, but she held up her hand. She had looked to be crying, or neer crying or had been crying. Eather way, Minato would kill whoever made his wife cry.

"Minato...I'm guessing you have no idea what day it is." She said.

"No." He blantly answered. "Was there somthing going on today?" Minato truthfully, felt awful for forgetting what today was. Truly he felt awful. His heart crushed and his mind told him: "I'm a lousy fuck" when he saw the horrified and painful look on his wife's face. Kushina's tears kept coming from her eyes, ruining her long black lashes. Minato went to confort her, try to expalin and apologze, but she pushed his hands away, walking a few steps away. Minato had never intentionally hurt his wife-he would never do anything to harm her. The only times he had "harmed" her, was when he accidently cut her with the kitchen knife. He had been cutting somthing and got distracted and accidently cut her hand. But this had got to be worse.

She turned her back to him, shaking and sobbing.

"Tell your son: Happy Birthday" She hissed. Stomping out of the room.

Oh...fuck. What perfect words went threw the father's head.

* * *

*7 years later*

Naruto was very curious, from the time he was a small baby until he was the age of twelve. When I say this, I mean he was more of a daredevil than curious. One day, he had woken up earlier than his usual time (which was about eleven around noon) and with a skateboard under one arm, he tip-toed out the back door. He knew very well both of his parents didn't like him skateboarding. But what they didn't know, was that Naruto had saved up some allowance money and bought one behind their backs. He knew how wrong it was, but he made a promise to himself to return the board AFTER he had done his dare.

He smiled. This dare, might possibly be, the most daring oppertunity he had ever done. So far the worst dare he has done was swallow a few push-pin-tacs, Kyuubi gave him a good scolding for that one, but not nearly as bad as Minato did, he couldn't sit for a week after that punishment. Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Running to the stone carved-hokage's head. There, Kiba waited for him.

"About time, Fox-face, I was thinking you wouldn't show up!" He growled, the little puppy-Akamaru on his head barked in respone.

Sticking out his tounge, Naruto replied "Shut up, dog breath! Now what's the dare you wanted me to do?"

Kiba grinned.

"Skate off the Fourth's head" He pointed to the stone and Naruto gulped. That was a ways up.

"But-Kiba, if I fall-"

"Chicken! Brawk, brawk, brawk-brawk!"

"Shut up!" Naruto said, as Kiba taunted him. "I'll do it, just stop!"

Naruto stood on the fourth's stone head and gulped, getting his skateboard ready. He gulped looking down at the village, normally when he stood on his father's stone monument, he'd love the view of the village, but this is different, he was planning to jump from the head with a skate board. He looked back at Kiba who waved his hand in a "go-on" motion. He started to shake but sighed. Taking the board, he stood on it and pushed forward, flying into the air, screaming. This excelleration was exciting, scary and fun. Naruto shifted his body to land on a roof, skidding down it he landed on someone's walkway they were hanging laundry and he got caught in their bra's. Taking a yellow-laced bra off his head he continued to skate he felt like he was flying, this was so much fun. He made it to where Kiba slopply wrote "finish" on a board and he gasped.

"I DID IT!" I ACTUALLY DID IT!"

Someone started clapping slowly.

"And I saw the whole thing" The blonde ten year-old gasped and turned around.

"T-tou-san?" He shuttered.

* * *

**Well, that was interesting ^^ I hope everyone got what they wanted and to XxxLegolasloverxXX, Kylelover101, and Chibimaster123, thank you for the requests ^^**


End file.
